De risas y carcajadas
by Lita Black
Summary: OneShot. Contrario a lo que creen hay días donde no tiene ganas de reír y gastar bromas. Días en los que sólo desea estar tranquilo. Claro, a sus amigos les importa bien poco lo que él quiera. Con personajes de Little Jimmy


**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Jotaká, Sirius seguiría conmigo. ¿Suficientes razones para saber que nada de Harry Potter me pertenece?

Vedme aquí con este One Shot que no tengo idea de dónde y por qué ha salido. Pero que se escribió de un tirón como si quisiera existir. Tal vez no conozcan a todos los personajes porque algunos son de mi historia Little Jimmy, la que pueden leer y comentar (Espacio de publicidad auspiciado por mi). Cualquier duda que tengan pueden consultarme (insertar sonrisa de vendedora de televisión).

Por último, feliz año.

* * *

Juraría que hay mil y una cosa que nadie conoce de él, al contrario de la creencia popular que presume conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de su vida.

Sabe, también, que es una persona extremadamente transparente_. "Potter, deje de intentar negarme su culpabilidad en el asunto. Sus ojos y su sonrisa lo delatan"_ diría McGonagall intentando esconder la sonrisa que ella misma esboza llena de resignación –y por qué no, simpatía- ante la escena que se repite con frecuencia alarmante para los pobres nervios de la mujer.

Y por eso mismo, por eso de la transparencia, es que la gente suele creer que sobre él está todo dicho. Porque él sonríe, se carcajea, bromea y siempre está de buen humor. Porque su vida no es más que un sinfín de despreocupaciones, anécdotas que generan grandes carcajadas y aventuras buscadas y encontradas que siempre acarrean algún que otro castigo. Porque él no es como su hermano, que siempre parece decir menos de lo que sabe (él juraría que es porque _realmente_ Albus nunca se entera de nada); ni tampoco es como Lily que cambia de un tema superficial a un consejo profundo en menos de un segundo y tú te quedas pensando en qué condenado instante ella percibió todos tus problemas.

Porque la gente lo observa y ve a James Sirius, el bromista empedernido, el chico alegre y simpático que siempre porta una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos avellana. La persona que no será muy bueno a la hora de aconsejar o consolar pero que logrará que te olvides de tus problemas con una simple palmada en los hombros y alguna que otra frase desubicada que logrará que olvides, por un instante, tus propios problemas.

Porque James Sirius Potter era sinónimos de problemas. Pero curiosamente estos problemas solían causar más risas que llantos.

Pero había veces, en las que nadie llegaría a comprenderlo. Porque para ser un joven tan hiperactivo como solía repetirle su profesora de Transformaciones, el querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y estar solo por al menos dos horas no era común. Ni entendible.

Nadie sabía, ni nadie podía imaginar, lo mucho que le gustaba estar tirado sobre la hierba, completamente solo, disfrutando del silencio por horas. No es que meditara ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se limitaba a existir y a sentir la briza sobre su rostro. Se levantaría dentro de un par de horas y con la sonrisa gamberra instalada en el rostro saldría hacia el castillo dispuesto a ponerle vida al lugar (alborotar, en palabras de McGonagall)

La respuesta rápida y sin duda que ofrece a cada persona que le pregunta si está orgulloso de tener el padre que tiene es, sin vacilaciones "Realmente, el que debería de estar orgulloso es él. ¿Ha visto al hijo que tiene? Simpático, inteligente, envidiablemente guapo. Soy todo un premio" Y aquel que le preguntó empezará a reír y comentará algo como que es muy gracioso y se olvidará del asunto.

James Sirius Potter suele enorgullecerse de ser tan descarado como atrevido y no tener una pizca de vergüenza ante ninguna situación a la que deba enfrentarse. Pero hay veces, que la vergüenza lo corroe y se siente culpable por pensar cosas que no debería y se siente extrañamente como un niño pequeño esperando que su madre descubra la última travesura –y sus correspondientes consecuencias- que acaba de realizar.

Aunque él no suele decirlo con palabras, está más que orgulloso de ser quién es y de tener a la familia que tiene. Claro, jamás le diría eso a su padre, no al menos que una bludger le pegue de lleno en la cabeza y esté agonizando y al borde de la muerte. Y quizá tampoco se lo diría.

La mayoría del tiempo ama a su familia y siente que sin ella no podría ser él. Se crió con y entre ellos, sabe de memoria que la abuela Molly lo verá y exclamará lo delgado que está, mientras que el abuelo le guiñará un ojo cómplice. Reconoce cuando Rose se muerde el labio inferior, pensativa y recriminándose por pensar en cosas que no debe (cosas que tienen una cabellera platinada y unos ojos grises penetrantes) y siente en el aire cuando Albus está preocupado por los estudios o simplemente alicaído; siempre supo identificar sus pasos en el pasillo, cuando en la medianoche entraba en su cuarto para preguntarle algo lo suficientemente ridículo para notar que era una excusa y que sólo quería pasar el tiempo bromeando con él a estar tirado en su cama contando los montículos de tierra.

También conoce a los adultos, por supuesto. Un buen merodeador siempre sabe analizar su entorno. Así que para él es tarea sencilla saber cuando su padre desea unirse a ellos en un partido de Quidditch que seguir leyendo informes del trabajo, sabe cuando tía Hermione está a punto de matar a tío Ron (así que hay que separarlos rápido, antes que empiecen a pelearse y se pasen la tarde sin hablarse para después abrazarse y jurar que sería la última vez. Nadie les cree ya). Sabe la mueca que realiza tía Angelina cada vez que Fred encuentra alguno de los nuevos productos de su padre y se apresura a estar cerca para ver si logra hacerse con ellos antes de que sean confiscados.

Y sin embargo, hay momentos en los que daría su vida por estar completamente solo y alejado de la gente. Por tener que dejar de demostrar que es mucho más que el hijo-del-niño-no-tan-niño-que-sobrevivió. Porque para una persona como él, es condenadamente molesto que todo el mundo intente predecir sus movimientos o que siempre estén esperando una sonrisa en respuesta a cualquier pregunta.

A veces le gustaría no salir de la cama y pasarse el día en ella. Pero qué difícil era cuando todos esperan que siempre estés dispuesto a acoplarte a cualquier disparate que pase frente tuyo.

Así, que esos días en los que no tenía ganas de sonreír y sólo quería alejarse un poco del ruido (día que pasa una vez cada eones, porque él no es un maldito sentimental ni mucho menos una persona que pueda mantenerse quieta por mucho tiempo) se escabulle del mundo y se queda bajo la sombra de un haya, pensando, maquinando y hasta quizá fantaseando un poco.

Y ahora se encuentra en esa misma situación, bajo el haya, con el sol de frente y disfrutando del leve viento cuando siente un leve empujón con el pie, seguido de una patada mucho más fuerte a la altura de las costillas.

-¡Theo!-. El grito de Amy le informa que el que acaba de pegarle es, su cuestionado, mejor amigo.

Jimmy abre un ojo.

-¿Qué?-. Responde al grito de la chica-. No es mi culpa que nuestro pequeño Jimmy tenga ganas de dormir cuando hay cosas importantes para hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?-. Inquiere James, teniendo la leve esperanza de que algo verdaderamente bueno hubiera sucedido, esas cosas que siempre ocurren y le ponen chispa a la vida. Esperanza que se esfumó cuando Samantha giró sus ojos grises hacia él y alzó las cejas.

-No ha ocurrido nada, tranquilo. El castillo sigue estable mientras tu tomabas tu siesta. Pero Amy y Theo se han pasado la tarde discutiendo (cuando no) y como no estabas para alentarlos decidieron venir a buscarte-. Explicó con tono monótono y un deje de cansancio.

James rueda los ojos mientras se incorpora.

-¿Y por qué se han peleado esta vez?

Entonces sigue una media hora llena de monólogos de Amy y excusas de Theo. Sammy se sentará junto a él bajo el árbol y se dedicará a juguetear con el pasto mientras él intenta contener la carcajada cuando escucha que Theo y Amy empezaron a recriminarse cosas como _"Rompiste mi escoba a los seis años"; "Te comiste la última galleta aquella Navidad, a los ocho"._

Entonces todos se callan y observan a James de pronto.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunta incómodo.

-Has estado callado mucho tiempo, pequeño Jimmy-. Le recrimina Theo. Él sólo se encoje de hombros dando a entender que nada le sucede.

Samantha vuelve a interferir antes que un interrogatorio caiga sobre el mayor de los Potter.

-Déjenlo. Ya saben que cuando adopta esa actitud de misántropo empedernido se niega a hablar con nosotros. Insisto en que planea conquistar el mundo sin que nos demos cuenta. Pobre idiota, debería saber que es imposible hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda.

James la observa directamente a los ojos y extiende la mano para despeinarla, pero la chica es más rápida y ya está incorporada y lejos de su alcance.

Theo ríe frente a la imagen patética de James con el brazo extendido y cara de confusión y es el primero en ganarse un golpe del capitán del equipo de Quidditch que se ha levantado de un salto y comienza a perseguir a Samantha que intenta en vano escaparse de su alargue. Y para cuando quiere darse cuenta se encuentran los cuatro amontonados y dándose manotazos y golpes leves (porque hay dos chicas entre ellos, Merlín. Ventaja que las chicas suelen aprovechar para golpear un poco más fuerte) y carcajadas, muchas carcajadas.

Para cuando emprenden el regreso hacia el castillo a Jimmy le duelen las costillas de tanto retorcerse por el suelo y carcajearse y se pregunta por qué demonios había salido del castillo con tan pocas ganas de reír.

Amy se encuentra dando un monólogo interminable sobre vaya uno a saber qué. Theo la contradice cada tanto para hacerla enfadar, a lo que la chica responde colgándose de brazo de James y asegurándole que es _el mejor amigo del mundo que una chica tan dulce como ella puede desear. _Samantha camina callada a su lado intentando esconder la sonrisa que asoma en sus labios.

Theo sacará a Amy del brazo de James y ésta tomará en su lugar a Sammy para criticar al chico.

James mirará a Theo y sabrá que no necesitan mayores explicaciones más que un _"Eres un idiota, amigo"_ y una sonrisa de costado a medio terminar para afirmar que suceda lo que suceda él estará ahí para acompañarlo.

Amy será menos sutil y lo abrazará y lo llenará de besos asegurándole una vez más que no le gusta verlo sin sonrisa en el rostro y que ella misma se encargará de lastimar a quien quiera que sea que lo ponga de mal humor. Y es aquí cuando la chica empieza a divagar sobre distintas teorías que nadie se encargará de negar porque a ella le gusta inventar y no hay humano ni bestia capaz de impedirlo.

Samantha, al contrario, lo mirará con esa mira tan suya y girará sus ojos. El mensaje es claro, al menos para él que la conoce demasiado. _"Vuelve a hacer algo así y no respondo de mis actos, Potter"_

James lanza una carcajada al aire de pronto y a ninguno de sus amigos les parece anormal. Es James Sirius, y eso en él es normal.

Merlín, ¿Qué haría él sin amigos como los suyos?

* * *

Creo que al final le falta algo. Aunque tampoco quería agregarle nada más. Es como que simplemente, ese era el final. Estoy divagando, mejor que no me escuchen. Entiendo si no me entiende. Paradójico.

A James no le sucedía nada, al menos nada de importancia...simplemente estaba en uno de esos días en lo que lo único que quieres es ser invisible y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra...hasta que esos que dicen ser tus amigos irrumpen en tu habitación y te sacan de ella a gritos limpios y claros mientras tu los insultas durante todo el viaje.

Ya saben, ahora es su turno de dejar un Rw. Recuerden, un Rw a tiempo salva vidas. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, premios y chocolates se reciben por allí. El botoncito verde es su próximo paso.

_A ustedes dos, idiotas. Que siempre encuentran la manera de mortificarme._

_**Lita.-**_


End file.
